


[vid] Monkey's Paw

by sanguinity



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Video, tightpresent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a roll of the die, and a terminator can roll any number it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Monkey's Paw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas, grrlpup and chaila! Music by Laurie Anderson, "Monkey's Paw."
> 
> Warnings for canon-typical gore. (Terminators only, if it makes a difference). Brief implied medical experimentation, and a pigeon meets an untimely end.
> 
> Originally posted at Tightpresent Vid Exchange: http://tightpresent.dreamwidth.org/7104.html

**password = tscc**

  
[TSCC: Monkey's Paw](http://vimeo.com/66485493) from [Sanguinity](http://vimeo.com/user221625) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Download:** [54MB mp4](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/tightpresent/Monkey%27s%20Paw%20final%20signed.mp4)

 

Well I stopped in at the body shop  
Said to the guy: 

I want stereo FM installed in my teeth  
And take this mole off my back  
And put it on my cheek.  
And uh...while I'm here,  
Why don't you give me some of those high-heeled feet? 

And he said: please!  
There's no guarantee  
Nature's got rules  
And Nature's got laws  
But listen, look out for the monkey's paw!  
And I said: Whaaaat? 

He said: The gift of life  
It's a twist of fate  
It's a roll of the die  
It's a free lunch, a free ride  
But nature's got rules  
And nature's got laws  
And if you cross her, look out!  
It's the monkey's paw!  
It's saying: haw haw!  
It's saying: gimme five!  
It's saying: bye bye! 

Stop! Look around! Listen!  
You could be an ocarina salesman  
Going from door to door  
Or would you like to swing on a star?  
And carry moonbeams home?  
Or next time around  
You could be a small bug  
Or would you like to be a fish?

The gift of life  
It's a twist of fate  
It's a roll of the die  
It's a free lunch, a free ride  
The gift of life  
It's a shot in the dark  
It's the call of the wild  
It's the big wheel, the big ride  
But nature's got rules  
And nature's got laws  
And if you cross her, look out!  
It's the monkey's paw!  
It's saying: gimme five!  
It's saying: bye bye!  
It's saying:


End file.
